Bloodmoon Clan
The Bloodmoon clan is a rich family of blood elf nobles who are tapping into dark magic. They are infamous among Azeroth's criminals, but no one really knows what their true intentions are. Objectives Few people know what the Bloodmoon Clan's true goal is. Are they good or are they evil? While others would call them criminals, terrorists and evil, they reject those words like the Plague! The Bloodmoon Clan love their people, their kingdom and this world. They would do nothing to harm it. Their primary goal is to save their people. Even if the Sunwell's essence is restored the addiction and corruption remain. New sources of powers to quench their thirst are needed. The world as it is today can do nothing for them. To save the world, a new well must be created. However, this well needs one property which the former did not; fel magic. The clan need money and influences to create this new source of power. They can't accept being restricted by the governing factions. A reformation is needed hence their Revolution. The world will be saved! But to save this world it must first be burned to the ground. Once burned, the world can rise again like a phoenix. History Origin ]] The Bloodmoon clan was earlier called the Moonflower clan, a high elf family renowned for their skilled arcanists. The head of the clan was Azaiel Moonflower, a respected member of the Kirin Tor. Azaiel was a master not only of spells and rituals, but of crafts and enchants. He worked for years on a secret project in Dalaran which when someone asked him about, he always only replied: "it will save the world". The project had not only the clan’s but all of Silvermoon’s attention and Azaiel came to be one of the most talked about names in the kingdom. The head family of the Moonflower clan consisted of Azaiel, his wife Leana and their children: Uhrian, Saleos, Ewahline and Aengel. Uhrian and Aengel were the ones who had showed most prominent with the art of magic. Uhrian was the oldest one, and it was expected from him to rule the clan in his father’s absence. However, all he wanted was his father’s approval and to become his first apprentice in Kirin Tor. He waited patiently for two hundred years before he almost fully gave up hope and lost the admiration he had of his father. During the fear of the Lordaeron Plague, Azaiel returned to his family in Silvermoon to celebrate the almost completion of his project. It was also expected of him to finally choose his first apprentice. Uhrian was the one who most eagerly awaited his arrival. However, after the wizards homecoming, Azaiel introduced the young human Eligor Silver as his first apprentice to the family. Enraged, Uhrian shamed his father in front of the clan and the grand feast turned into a family conflict. Eligor sought up Uhrian at his room and told him that he had urgently been chosen by Azaiel after the Kel'Thuzad incident and that it was in order to complete the project before Azaiel would die in an uncurable disease. Uhrian would soon come to forgive his father and become close friends with Eligor. After a few days, Azaiel and Eligor showed a pendant to their family which they called the Heart of Azaiel. It was a bloodstone pendant which had been crafted to bind Eligor to the clan as a servant in life and death. To not make it seem like a prison to him, the charm was set to break with his willpower. Eligor lived for a month or so with the Moonflower clan and he became loved as a member of the family by all of them. Ewahline and him fell in love and sneaked out on nightly escapades unknowing to the rest of the clan. Eventually, the peace ended and the fear of the Lordaeron Plague would become as real as the night and day. The Third War When the Scourge had reached Silvermoon, the clan was shattered. Saleos and his rangers travelled to the front while the remaining clan stayed within the capital's walls. The undead couldn't be held off and the kingdom fell. Azaiel and Eligor had joined a band of wizards to help protecting the gate but was forced back by the might of giant abominations. Eligor returned to the mansion, completely unaware of that Ewah had escaped from her shelter to find them. As she tried to reach her father in the midst of battle, Azaiel lost focus and was killed. The Heart of Azaiel was unleashed and Eligor fused with his master's power, unleashing an aura of magic so fierce his shelter exploded and those inside died with it instantly. One of them was Leana Moonflower, his masters beloved wife. To redeem himself from the horrible accident, Eligor followed Arthas to stop him from corrupting the Sunwell, but failed miserably as he was shackled in ice by the reanimated Kel'Thuzad. He was trapped in ice for weeks, while the remaining clan helped their people rebuild the city after the war. When Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider returned to Silvermoon from Dalaran, the Moonflower clan requested his aid to save Eligor from the icy shackles. The Prince managed to melt the ice and save the life of the young human. Uhrian thanked him by signing himself and Eligor up to the army Kael rallied to serve Grand Marshal Garrithos at the front. They travelled for weeks together with the army of former high elves (now blood elves). They destroyed undead bastions, battled armies of ghouls and eventually joined up with night elves from the west. The armies exchanged services and soon the blood elves came to help hunt down the demon Illidan Stormrage who used the ruins of Dalaran to craft his powerful spell. Back in Silvermoon, Ewah took care of the clan and Saleos watched over his brother Aengel who had succumbed to a wretched state because of the destroyed Sunwell. Aengel was locked in a magical prison in the basement of the clan's mansion and Saleos' hatred for the Scourge grew stronger with every passing day. The goblin engineer Maxiz Batteryflux was hired by Saleos to repair the equipment which held Aengel's prison together, but was killed as he taunted Saleos into a state of frenzy. In chock, Saleos disposed of the goblin's remains and tried to learn engineering so he could alone take care of his brother's prison. Eligor and Uhrian followed the blood elf army through countless battles with the undead. With orders to repair the local observatories, the army got aid from Illidan's vile naga. This act enraged the Grand Marshal who imprisoned the blood elves in Dalaran's Violet Hold. Eventually the blood elves were freed by Illidan's naga if they were to follow them to Outland and reunite with their demon master. While hurrying to the dimensional portal, Uhrian could not be released from his prison and Eligor promised him to soon come back and rescue him. The army was gone with Uhrian left behind to suffer in the hands of the hateful humans. The Bloodmoon Clan Time passed by and Uhrian had to endure both physical and mental torture before Eligor one day returned for his rescue. Eligor had followed Kael'thas and Illidan in Outland, as the only human in their army, and experienced a battle of epic proportions at the Black Temple. Outland had been claimed by Illidan and Kael'thas and the people had been promised means to quench their thirst for magic. Eligor had followed those blood elves who had returned to Azeroth with the good news. However, Eligor decided to take Uhrian with him back to Silvermoon. Familiar with the city of Dalaran, Eligor managed to sneak in unnoticed and rescue Uhrian from his prison. Set in the forests outside was a teleportation circle ready to summon the two to it. He had prepared an ingenious escape, and it was needed, because Uhrian could move neither of his legs on his own. Uhrian was both physically and mentally crippled when Eligor saved him from the Violet Hold. He could barely move his body and his mind was as good as dead. Eligor managed to carry him in his arms all the way to Quel'Thalas where Ewah and Saleos were waiting for them. When they arrived, they were greeted as heroes. Uhrian had specialists trying to restore his mind and body, however most of what he needed was time. Saleos still guarded Aengel's prison but had got his hopes up after hearing the good news about their possible redemption in Outland and had joined the rangers once more (and even gotten a promotion). Eligor spent his time with Ewah and they even got secretly engaged under the moonlit sky. Uhrian eventually got better, though still scarred by what he had endured. He still couldn't move his legs but he once again spoke and could lead his clan. With a strong hate for both the Scourge and the human traitors, Uhrian swore to do everything in his power to restore faith to his clan and the people of Silvermoon. He tossed aside the morale values taught by his father and renamed the clan Bloodmoon, to honor those fallen and to prepare for the coming era. Eligor decided to temporarily leave Silvermoon and return to Dalaran so that he could collect what remained of Azaiel's work. He took his horse and left the kingdom, unknowing that Ewah carried his child. He had told her he would only be gone for a few weeks but he didn't return. As Ewah feared he was gone for good, she had a miscarriage, which caused another trauma in her life. People were sent out to find Eligor but he was eventually assumed dead as his bond to the clan - the Heart of Azaiel - lost all of its glow. The aftermaths Time past and the Bloodmoon Clan helped rebuilding their broken nation. The crippled Uhrian became a politician and joined the council under the new leaders in the prince's absence. He tried to avoid using magic as much as possible because it drained him quickly and increased his pain. Saleos became a promising engineer, but what he created was depraved and he used to disappear at nights and sneak back home covered in blood and "other fluids". Ewah mourned Eligor's death and became a depressed alcoholic. Times looked grim for the Bloodmoon Clan until the Heart of Azaiel started glowing once again. It was fainter than before but it glowed nontheless. The clan rejoiced as they knew this was a sign that their father's legacy wasn't forever lost. Uhrian had spies travel south to Forsaken lands to find information about what could have happened to Eligor during all this time. The news that came back proved to be much more troublesome than they had thought. It seemed that Eligor was gone and still his body walked around. However, the body of his introduced itself as Manovan Marrowsteel and walked a very dark and bothersome path. The Bloodmoon Clan kept constant watch over Manovan's movements and eventually found out that Eligor wasn't completely dead. He was still in there somewhere, trapped in his own body, desperately trying to influence the phantom who controlled him towards a brighter path. The spies following him updated Uhrian with reports of every turn of events, and the clan eventually found out that Eligor had lured Manovan into an addiction for bloodstones, which made the Heart of Azaiel glow brighter and brighter. Meanwhile, the blood elves diplomated with the Forsaken and it looked like an alliance was going to be formed. A huge part of the population seemed opposing to the alliance as they feared the brutal Horde. Uhrian Bloodmoon found it a positive turn of events. If the alliance with the Forsaken would pass, it would be time to reunite the clan with its long lost servant. The new motivations The blood elves joined the Horde and the Bloodmoon Clan realized they didn't need to force Manovan to come to them. It seemed he came to Silvermoon willingly, unless Eligor lured him there. After angering the blood elf leaders, Ewah saw the love of her life going through the city. She couldn't help herself and hugged him, confusing the hateful blood lord. It seemed Manovan couldn't harm Ewah because of the pendant she wielded, and she controlled him towards their new goals. Her biggest dream was to one day get Eligor to throw out the phantom within him. Considered a terrorist within the Horde, Manovan was banished to Outland. Uhrian found this a turn of events to be exploited and gave Manovan the mission to seek up Illidan and Prince Kael'thas and offer them the clan's services. Unfortunately, the Horde found more grim news in Outland and Manovan had to rethink his plans of meeting up with the now insane masters. With their father Azaiel's project in mind, Uhrian got the idea of creating the Bloodwell as a new source of power. The true knowledge was hidden within Eligor's mind, and under the circumstances Manovan refused to give Eligor any control. Later, Manovan managed to fully exorcise Eligor's mind from the body, which angered Uhrian. The Bloodmoon Clan tried to plot new ways to summon Eligor or to give him back his body. Manovan was breaking the bond to the Heart of Azaiel, and the Bloodmoon Clan had to resolve to violence. With a bloodstone shard infused with demon blood, they had Manovan stabbed by one of his business partners. The burst of energy empowered the Heart of Azaiel and had parts of Eligor's mind return to Manovan once again. However, the attempt was interrupted too soon and all of Eligor couldn't return. The clan had to use Manovan's own bloodstone research to construct the Bloodwell, but all attemps were unstable. Today Eventually the Horde and the Alliance assaulted Northrend and the Lich King. Dalaran had been open to both major factions and Uhrian could have his people sneak in unnoticed. They used Manovan to reclaim their father's lost work and used what remained of his project to complete the Bloodwell. To get enough resources and influences, the clan joined the Honored Society and befriended criminals to start a revolution. They could finally put their plans to practice and start shattering the factions and bringing the world to its knees. Others came to call them evil terrorists, but it was all important to be able to save the world (and especially themselves) in the end. Manovan managed to complete the Bloodwell with the help of Azaiel's old research, without resolving to giving Eligor's mind any control. However, when the Bloodwell was going to be charged up, Manovan's cousin Dunbaton Marrowsteel destroyed it. The project left nothing but a red beam of light which could be seen for a brief moment by the people of Silvermoon. This was a devastating event for the Bloodmoon Clan and Dunbaton became their most wanted enemy. They are now leading the Revolution, plotting new ways to rebuild the Bloodwell. Structure The Bloodmoon Clan is a family clan led by the offspring of the head branch of the Moonflower Clan. They are led by Uhrian Bloodmoon, the oldest of them all. He's a sharp strategist and skilled with both blades and magic. Second in charge is his brother Saleos Bloodmoon who travels side by side with the remaining Horde, keeping a close watch on their people's "allies". The true legacy of the clan, though not the leader, is Ewah Bloodmoon who wields the Heart of Azaiel and therefore controls the vessel of the clan's hidden knowledges and magics. With those three as the clan's head branch, the Bloodmoon Clan consists of plenty of cousins, aunts and uncles, adopted servants, slaves and hired guards. Some unrelated friends are even considered part of the Bloodmoon Clan without actually carrying the name themselves. Most of the former Moonflower relatives were there in the midst of battle and has sworn their loyalty to the head branch of the clan. They all serve Uhrian obediently. Relationships Apart from protecting Silvermoon and the blood elves, the Bloodmoon Clan are influential in Azeroth's black market and has tied contacts with the Honored Society and pirates of the seas. Their political influences in Silvermoon give them some privilegies and they do, through the Honored Society, offer sanctuary in Silvermoon to exiles, criminals and other outcasts as long as they don't misbehave openly and as long as they respect the Bloodmoon Clan as a fellow business partner. The clan needs the help of the pirates for the sake of their trades at sea. Their main goal with these shady relationships are to invite those criminals to the Revolution and lure them to serve their own cause. Notable members *Uhrian Bloodmoon *Saleos Bloodmoon *Ewah Bloodmoon *Aengel Bloodmoon Tributes The New World - Saleos Bloodmoon Category:Organizations Category:Blood Elves